All in One
by cena-ria-434
Summary: Maria got in between John and Jeff just because she prevented them from causing a riot. They all end up in one room with all the commodities. John and Jeff falls for her both! Will Maria fall for both too? Or will they just end up hating each other. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey guys! Err..this is my second story so I hope you would enjoy. I will try to update every after a day or so because our vacation just started. The inspiration came from my own personal experiences and dreams. I would really appreciate the reviews that I would be getting from you. So..I hope you enjoy!

Summary: Maria was just walking around the hotel corridors when she saw Jeff and John arguing and somewhat fighting over something. She can't avoid stopping them. But just because of this, they caused much damage on the hotel and for their punishment, they have to share one room, one bed, one bathroom and one television.

Pairings: You decide whether it's going to be Jeff for Maria..or John for Maria. :

Chapter One

Maria has just finished eating her brunch down at the hotel lobby. She decided to just roam around the whole hotel and be some kind of an adventurous person lurking around the building. She was all alone. She came from one floor to another and another. It was fun because she got the chance to talk to her fellow superstars. It was about 2:30 in the afternoon when she came upon seeing Jeff and John on one of the floors.

As she walked closer, the smile on her face seem to fade away when she saw the two guys pushing each other away in not a playful manner. Her smile turned into a frown. She ran as fast as she could when she heard John give a curse on him. She didn't want to be involved in this kind of fuss that they were doing, but she knew she has to do something about it.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! I just told Ashley that you were talking to this girl. Don't tell me that I was telling her that you cheated on her." Jeff said furiously defending himself on the man in front of him.

John replied angrily, "Why did she tell me that I was cheating?! You said that I was! Because of you, my girl is mad at me and I would never get the chance to call her my girl again. Why did you do that dude? "

"If you won't fucking understand what I'm saying, well then you won't even bother taking this..."

He couldn't take it anymore. His friend won't understand the truth that he was saying. He has to do what's right, and that's defending himself. He gave out hi strongest punch to John Cena which caused him to bang his back on the wall. The table beside them fell down which made a loud sound. As soon as John saw the vase full of fake flowers, he took the chance on taking it smashed it on the head of his "former" friend. They both bleeded their heads off. It was a like a ballroom brawl scene with blood all over the hotel walls and all the things were broken.

Maria saw all this and after 10 minutes of watching them fight, she came to her senses to stop this brawl.

"John! Chill and please take the chance to look at what you and Jeff did to this place." Maria tried as best as she can to calm the two down.

Jeff interrupted, "Maria! Leave before you get hurt. Don't get involved. You might..."

"No! You both have to stop this..." Maria was stopped by another voice.

All three heads turned to this man who was like a king to be worshiped by all of them. This man was obviously mad and surprised at the same time. He shouted as loud as he can sending everyone in the building peeping their heads out of their rooms.

"No! You should all shut the hell up and stop this freaking fuss! Hmm..and you Ms. Kanellis, you seem to be part of this problem." Mr. Mcmahon said.

"No sir, you don't understand." the petite girl tried to explain.

Mr. Mcmahon immediately talked in a calm way, "Cena, Hardy, try to look at you surroundings and see what you've done to this place. What the fuck were you thinking?"

Mr. Mcmahon let out a sigh before continuing, "You three should be taught a lesson. Another trip to the hotel manager for me. You three, stay in one room. You should share everything in there. I'm sorry, but you deserve this."

Maria froze.

"But Mr. Mcmahon..."

"Maria, no."

The two boys kind of felt guilt in them. How come the girl gets the blame on everything they did when she didn't even do anything.

Maria ran away mad and angry to the two boys who gave her trouble to worry about. She wanted to scream her lungs out. She just walked away from them and tried to forget it.

Before Jeff left, John called him.

"Jeff! Look, can we please talk, seriously." John said in a relax way.

They both talked and decided to just ignore everything they said. New beginnings. That's what they planned. But how could they figure out a way to live on one room, together? And what about Maria?

Author's Note: Don't be harsh on leaving reviews. Please leave reviews that woud make me happy. : Suggestions for pairings? Anyone is welcome to suggest. REVIEWS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Jeff's house burnt and his dog too... :(**

Summary: Maria was just walking around the hotel corridors when she saw Jeff and John arguing and somewhat fighting over something. She can't avoid stopping them. But just because of this, they caused much damage on the hotel and for their punishment, they have to share one room, one bed, one bathroom and one television.

Pairings: You decide whether it's going to be Jeff for Maria..or John for Maria. :)

Chapter Two:

Maria paced back and forth not knowing what to do. Two boys in one room? She can't live with it. She can't even deal with the sound of it.

"Why did I even bother to stop those two boys from fighting. They were old to know what's right or wrong. Stupid Maria! Just like every single person knows what you are," she said to herself being guilty of everything she did.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Doors open!" Maria shouted busily packing her duffel bag.

Torrie came in with her little dog. Torrie would be best described as Maria's best friend in this entire industry. Maria can't get along with the other divas but when she and Torrie are together, you can't tear them apart.She would always come over to Maria's room to comfort her or console her in her problems because she might do somethig unpleasant to herself like what she did in her latest break-up with Phil.

"Hey Ria! I heard that you were..." Torrie got cut.

"Please don't remind me of what's going to happen," Maria said sitting down.

Torrie apologized, "I'm sorry but you really should get along on what's going to happen. You're lucky that it's only Jeff and John. What if it wasn't them. Maybe the Big Show?"

"Torrie! Don't deal with the impossible. Maybe you're right. I should take a big breath and leave this pro-"

_Knock!_

Torrie's eyes widened because she knew no one but her visits Maria.

"Who could that be Maria?" Torrie asked with an evil smile planted in her face.

Maria answered, "Company."

She added, "Door's open!"

Just as someone opened the door, Maria ran and closed it again. She can't handle seeing one of them. She can't accept the fact that she would be staying with this guy in front of her door.

"Maria! Be polite," Torrie said opening the door.

"Are you sure? I can leave if I'm disturbing you," Jeff said refusing to go inside.

Torrie being a great person let this _man_ inside, "Make yourself comfortable and please don't mind Maria because she's having problems."

Maria was avoiding Jeff Hardy not because she hated him but because he wouldn't follow what a woman tells him to do. She let out a big sigh and approached him.

"How can you call yourself a gentleman if you can't even follow the word _stop_? If you could only follow it, a girl wouldn't be involved in you little fight," Maria said tearing up.

Jeff immediately answered, "Look Maria, John and I talked this over and we wanted to say sorry and we are going to make this work."

Torrie interrupted, "Maria please don't cry. I know you can handle this."

Maria can't force her tears back anymore. She snapped.

"Why can't I do anything right and whenever I try to do it, it turns out to be a bad thing. You all know that I was doing the right thing. You people just don't seem to do what's ri-" Maria can't take it anymore.

Jeff can't help seeing ladies cry. He opened his arms and wrapped it tight around Maria. He didn't mind the tears and ruined mascara in his shirt. Givea crying lady a warm hug and she will stop.

"Yes, you did what is right. Yes, we believe in everything you say and yes, I am guilty," Jeff said.

Torrie being amazed of what she's seeing decided to leave the two and fix things together. She walked out silently not knowing if they were being emotional or romantic. It's better that she'd leave.

Maria allowed herself to let go of his warm hug and speak for herself. Her tears ruined her mascara so if you would look at her now, she was 'messed-up'. Jeff was really feeling bad for the petite girl in front of him. He didn't want anyone to be depressed in the situation they were in.

Maria finally spoke but was still not looking in the eyes of Jeff, "You think I could survive in a room filled with two men?"

Jeff immediately responded, "Can you please, please,look in the bright side Maria. We, I mean me and John, talked about this."

Maria closed her eyes and tried to think positively. She knew nothing good would happen if she would always complain about everything. She had experienced working with the two guys and she knew that they were actually great friends. Maria could already picture a situation involving them.

"This would work out," Maria said supposedly saying it to herself but accidentally saying it aloud.

Jeff, who heard it, felt a great relief and said, "Great Maria! We could work this all out."

Jeff added, "Oh! I almost forgot! Mcmahon said that immediately after we arrive on our next destination which would be at Orlando, we would be checking-in in the same room."

Maria was still thinking of the pros and cons about what was going to happen. Think positive! That's all that she could say to herself. She was actually feeling better right now. The anxiety wasn't in there anymore. Maybe it was because of Jeff. She smiled and gave him a grateful hug.

"Thank you, Jeff," she murmured.

"Just look at the bright side Ria. I'll take care of you," he replied while rubbing her back.

But when Maria was _enjoying_ the time she was having, her cellphone rang. She looked at her phone and saw Torrie's picture on it. It was Torrie.

"Hey Tor!" Maria said in a joyful manner.

"Is Jeff still there?! I called to ask if he was still in there."

"Why?" Maria asked curiously.

"Well I was going to ask if you did anything while I was gone."

Maria giggled, " Yes, he's still here and no we didn't do anything."

"Well you better hang up on me and enjoy your time with him."

Jeff was looking at Maria with his seductive stare and she can't help but melt. She did hang up on her best friend.

"I think I should leave now Maria," Jeff said.

"Sure," Maria said.

She blurted out what she could and what came out was a complete mess. She felt comfort in his arms and she can't help but ask him to stay for a while. But when the door banged shut, her smile faded. She liked Jeff but she doesn't feel like it was love. Maybe being friends would work. But she couldn't really get the feeling of being in love because the feeling she usually gets was being flirtatious every time she saw her interest. She usually gets speechless when the man says something sweet or even something corny.

_She wasn't in love with Jeff Hardy._

* * *

The bright light of the morning sun woke Maria up. It was the daylight that she loved the most. It was 8:15 in her watch and she knew what going to happen in the next few hours. She decided to just live with the fact that she can't have her own privacy.She knew Jeff was by her side.

Maria packed up everything she needed for their next trip to Florida and went down to have her brunch with Torrie. She kept the smile on her face and met up Torrie on the elevator.

"You have to tell me everything Maria," Torrie said.

Maria answered," What should I tell you Tor? Nothing happened."

"Then why do you look so happy? You smile like that when something good happens," Torrie said looking suspiciously.

"I swear Torrie! He just gave me a hug to help me stop crying. But I really have to tell you that he has a seductive look that really made me melt," Maria confessed.

They talked and talked in the table they shared while eating their brunch when they were interrupted by John Cena. Maria liked John. She even admitted that she had a slight crush on him. And she loved the kissing scene they had to do before their match with Edge and Lita. John was looking at Maria with a very luscious smile in his face.

"What brings you here?" Torrie asked saving Maria from being speechless.

Maria still staring at John who asked, "Can I borrow Maria first?"

Maria shook of the feeling of being paralyzed and said, "Sure!"

John led her to a secluded place where no one was listening or watching them. John was still smiling at the diva who was already blushing.

"I heard you and Jeff already talked. Did he mention me?" he asked.

"Yeah. He said you wanted to apologize for everything."

"He told me you couldn't accept the fact that you're staying with us until you thought positively."

"Yes but things change you know."

"I'm just telling you to calm down and try not to worry about it. I'm here for you. Your like my sister, Maria. We'll be great friends."

When John said that last statement, he put his arm around Maria and gave her a gentle pat on her head.

"Come here," John said offering her a hug.

"Thanks big brother," Maria said being comfortable with him.

When she returned to Torrie, her heart was beating very fast. Still, she wasn't flirtatious and she was quite speechless but it wasn't like the time when she met Phil. She was like a mute person when she met Phil back then. She liked John but still, she can't feel being in love. Maybe they woul really just ed up being friends. But one thin is for sure...

_She wasn't in love with John Cena._

* * *

A/N: Ok. First of all, I am really sorry for the delay. I really thought that I wouldn't update on this anymore because I kind of lost some of my interest in wrestling but after seeing the spam section on my mail, I saw that a lot of you people favorite-d this story and some alerted it and it really was a pleasure. You people brought a smile on my face. :) **I hope that all of you who favorite-d and alerted and reviewed this story would keep reviewing. **

Sorry if you guys can't get enough from the John part. There would be more of John on the next chapter. So I hope you liked this chapter but I really think that the next chapter would be more interesting because it would be their fist day together. So please **keep in touch!**

And don't forget to push the lavender/purple/violet button on the bottom and leave **REVIEWS!!** :)

P.S. I would put all the names of those who reviewed, alerted and favorite-d my story. You guys made me really happy and you pursuaded me to continue. Thanks a lot! **REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: DAMN IT! I can't fulfill wishes anymore. WANTED: **GHOSTWRITER. **Just message me for the details. I don't think I would finish this story anymore. :( It's really hard to finish this because my interest in writing wrestling fics are long gone. I stared at each one of your reviews and the number of hits and veiwers that I'm getting and it's immense. I didn't want to disappoint you guys. URGH! I won't make promises. I'll try harder. I said **try.**

Chapter Three:

"Shit. Shit. Shit."

One word repeated for the umpteenth time was bothering Torrie. Maria kept on being paranoid as ever because this would be the last time she would be staying alone in a bedroom. Dwelling with two quarrelling guys is damn hard. Who ever thought it was easy? Well, Maria isn't one of those.

"Come on, Maria. It's John and Jeff," Torrie said helping her pack her belongings.

She sighed, "I know but Tor, I am a woman and they are men. To add to that thought, both of them are fighting. How could I be stuck to that and be okay?"

Maria's close friend zipped her duffel and grabbed it out of her bed, "You can't be sure of what's going to happen. First impressions, Maria. You know they aren't always correct. Just bear with it. You'll lose your job without doing the risk. One more thing, John would be there. Think of the possibilities."

Think of the possibilities?! Maria couldn't. Even if she was a desperate woman trying to win his heart, she wouldn't do it by the way that she would sleep in bed with him. She just couldn't.

"Do you think I could live?" Maria asked in a serious tone.

Torrie approached her and grabbed her shoulders, "Diva's are like men who fight hard. Fight hard for what you want and what you do. Do your business seriously. If the business fall, we all fall. You can do it Maria. Some things are just left to be done and this was your chosen destiny."

And with that, Maria's head was left with boggling questions and mind-twisting possibilities. What if's were in her head. She was frustrated and weirded out with all that's happening in her current life. John? Maria doesn't know. Jeff? She really doesn't know but the time they had before on their last meeting was incredible. She wasn't in love though. But some part of her would accept one of them. She drove herself to the airport to go to her next flight. Maria's day was just getting started.

* * *

_Maria's Point of View:_

Airport...

"Is everybody here?!" Vince announced like he was the god of thunder, Zeus.

The faint murmurs of 'yes' could be heard. Indeed we were all present and everywhere I look, I see my fellow wrestlers and divas huddled together. We were boarding in a short period of time and I sat there waiting, still thinking about the possibilities. I was alone sitting on one of those terminal seats and listening to my Ipod. I was silent the whole time and I didn't pay attention to what Vince was saying. I didn't care. I was mad at him actually. Huge bastard ruined my life. I hated it. Maybe it was my destiny to be with the both of them. That's why I wondered.

"Roommate! I bought you I drink," someone shouted from behind.

I didn't want to turn back because I don't think I was the one that he or she was addressing. Then, someone unplugged my earphones and blew in my ear. It tingled down across my spine and it felt good in a different way. I giggled.

"I bought you this," he said handing me a Starbucks Venti Mint Mocha Chip Frappuccino blended coffee.

I smiled by his generosity, "And this is for...?"

He smugged at me and replied, "A welcome gift for my new roommate."

Urgh! I hated the word. "Roommate" was somewhat unpleasant to my ears. I flinched with the sound of it.

"Please don't say the word roommate. I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Oh. I should be the one sorry. I understand. If I was a woman, I would be irritated to you know. Staying with a totally unpleasing person and has a messy lifestyle. I would die living with him," He joked.

Was that suppose to be the truth? I was honestly glad that he admitted it if it was the truth but I knew he was joking so I laughed with him. I would try my best.

"John, I can't live with you. Even if you are messy or neat, I just can't have to men sharing the same room with me," I blurted.

We were both silent and I was speaking the truth. I didn't want to hurt but did I really hurt him. It's not like he wants me to stay with him too. It was just impossible.

He broke it, "The old hag told me that this is business. I talked to him too saying that I too, couldn't live with a girl in one room and what he replied was that it was part of business and it was a way of disciplining us."

I didn't reply.

"I'll take care of you," John said putting an arm around me.

I still didn't reply nor react. There was really no hope of me staying away from them. I flooded my eyes.

"Hey, tell me what's wrong. Look at me," he encouraged and touched my chin gently so that my gaze would enter his.

I saw his glittering eyes in front of me. Suddenly, I felt so relaxed and calmed but a tear dropped down from my cheeks. This was so humiliating.

"Why did you two guys have to fight with me over there stopping you already!"

Oh, crap. Those weren't the right words.

I immediately added, "I'm so sorry."

"I told you, don't be. I know we all could do something about this. I'll take care of this," John said but I then snapped.

"Bullshit! I thought you would really help but still, nothing had happened. Do you think you could take care of this. I have heard a lot, John. Leave me alone," I left him alone with tears in my eyes.

Why? A woman has rights to be alone and have privacy and not to stay with someone you don't know especially when it's a man. Men to be exact! I ran away moments from our flight. He was just full of lies that I can't take. I didn't care about the time and I didn't care if I get left by the plane. I think it would be better! Because by that, I wouldn't be with them. It would be best even if I destroy my career.

"I thought he was the one and I so admired him before but now I know that he is full of bullshit and arrogance and just want to have me to him. Selfish mons--"

I spilled my drink that John gave me because I hit a stone wall. It was cold. Really cold.

"Shit! I'm so sor--" I stopped by which who I just hit.

He laughed, "No. No. It's okay. Don't worry. It'll dry up."

"I have some extra clothes in my duffel," I offered.

He laughed once again, "I wouldn't want to wear something women do."

I can't believe it! I am not myself today. How many mistakes have I done today? To add to that, it was only the beginning of my day.

"I'm so sorry," I said for the umpteenth time.

"Don't be," he replied.

I have heard that statement a lot of times already but it just seems like it won't be applicable to me anymore. I bowed my head to hide myself wiping of my smothered mascara.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

He knew I cried and he just rephrased the question 'why are you crying' to 'what are you thinking'. I understood him more than I understood that bastard that made me cry. He placed his cold fingers in my chin and lifted it up like John did a while ago.

"I won't force you to tell me," Jeff smiled.

"I can tell you but would you please not tell anyone," I begged.

"Of course."

I wanted him to know because I felt really comfortable talking to him and I needed someone to be with at this point of time. I knew him much better now. His charms weren't always the big deal but his heart was spectacular. From beginning 'till the end, I mentioned everything. Even my thoughts on him were spilled but he didn't seem to react like he was disappointed or something. He was neutral. He was so blank. His shirt seem to dry up really quickly and it was kind of great becuse the shirt he was wearing was black so it kind of hid the spot.

"We're suppose to depart by now," he said looking at his wristwatch.

After that was said, the speakers boosted out and announced that our flight was boarding. He stood up and stretched his arms out.

"I'll take you there," he smiled again.

I would want his to my roommate now.

...

We arrived a our destination and still we were walking together. The whole flight was full of heat. Everytime I get the chance to meet up wih John, we wouldn't mind each other but the look in his eyes says that he is incredibly guilty. I knew he didn't want that to happen and besides, I snapped but still, he doesn't know what he says. His promises keeps on coming and coming but every single one of them were broken. I seem so shallow but that was who I really am. Right now, I am lost with my thoughts.

"Are you alright?" Jeff asked when we were getting our luggage.

I lied, "Yeah."

I wouldn't want to have enemies. Nobody would want to have some. I was ready to forgive and forget but I'm afraid. Afraid of being betrayed again. I better not think about him for a while. It would be much harder. Right now, I am enjoying life.

.Shopping.Shopping.Shopping.Night Club!

Life wasn't perfect without shopping and Torrie Wilson.

"I saw you two," she said as we both hoped in a cab.

I shuddered, "Who?"

"Jeff and you," she answered.

"So?"

"So? You were so sweet back there. Did you even know that you fell asleep in his shoulders and even spoke in you sleep and do you know what you murmured?"

I didn't want to know, "What?"

She leaned on my shoulder and snuggled in, "I love pancakes with cinnamon flavored syrup..."

I froze, "Ah! I can't believe it. I humiliated myself again!"

"No! Don't worry, he smiled and always tucked one of your stray hair away from your face," she said.

I didn't reply but it was obvious that I was blushing.

"Whta happened to you and John?" she asked taking the topic to the serious part.

"We both got into a fight and that is it. I got mad because he just promises too much and that's it," I try hard not to recall everything.

She sighed, "Did you talk?"

"No."

"I don't want to either," I added.

"What about tonight? Tonight is the first night." she reminded.

"I know. At this time, I want to forget about him."

We were both silent until we arrived at the club to do some parteeey. A WWE trip isn't always complete without jamming and having fun all night. Everybody was there! Kelly, Randy, Batista, Hunter, Michelle, Layla, Mickie, Candice but John was there. Shit.

"Girl, it's about time you got here," Candice approached.

She was gorgeous as usual with her hair curled down to her shoulders and a red dress draped around her. I just wore something plain like a plain blue cocktail dress. I didn't have much to wear. My hair was secured in a headband and I felt comfortable with my gold high heels. The whole night, we partied. And the whole night, I got drunk.

"Oh Mickie! Guys are like...like...shit...because..--" I gave out a hiccup. "--because...they should...be.like..thrown away--" hiccuped again.

I took another sip of my vodka.

"Stop it Maria. Two whole bottles is enough," Mickie said taking the glass away from me.

"No, bitch. Give it back to me," I replied jokingly.

"Haha, Maria. Seriously stop."

--"No!" I started getting irritated.

"You're drunk Mar--"

Breaking glass and shattering sounds equals me.

Gasps were everywhere but all I saw was darkness.

* * *

_John Cena..._

I heard it perfectly. Shattering glass and gasps from every corner of the club. My head snapped back to see the commosion. I got out of my seat and rushed to the crowd that gathered together.

"Oh my God!"

"She's drunk!"

"Slut."

"Mother Fucker!"

"Bitch."

Different espression was what I heard and none of them seemed pleasant to my ears. I squeezed myself in and tried to get a glimpse of what was happening. A shiver ran down my spine but I didn't let one more second pass. I rushed to her aid.

"Move!" I shouted to the people blocking my way.

I heard whispers and murmurs but I didn't care. I carried Maria gently and safely in my arms. I looked at her calm face but she was all red because of all the liquor she drank.

"Mmm," she murmured making herself comfortable.

I had no choice now to bring her to the hotel room. A twitching feeling was nagging my shoulder. I snapped my head back just to see Torrie, confused.

"Where are you bringing her?" she asked.

I smiled in assurance, "Don't worry. I'll bring her home."

I layed her in the back seat of a rented car and made her feel at home while she was sleeping. The trip back to the hotel was kind of awkward but at the same time funny because Maria was whispering 'cocktails!' or somtimes 'red wine'. I looked occassionaly at the rear view mirror to see her smiling. I knew she shouldn't get drunk too much.

I remember my heart pound when I was carrying her. Her soft warm touch was still in my skin. It was a comfort to my body. All problems seems to go by when I felt her. She was an angel to my sight. I goddess, even. In the back of my head, I knew she wasn't going to like me after all that I have done and getting her in the midst of my confrontation with Jeff. I also knew that I don't have a chance with her because Jeff had all the opportunity. A miracle was what I wished for. Acceptance. I know that when she finds out all that has happenned, she would surely be mad I will definitely be rejected. I just sighed and moved on.

..._30 minutes.._

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I tapped on the door with my free hand while Maria was in my arms. I knew Jeff would answer because he refused to go to the club with us. After a few minutes, the door opened. The multi-colored hair of his blinded my eyes a little but I carried on.

"What the fuck has gotten into you?" he asked me with an angry tone.

I replied with irritation, "You don't trust me do you? She's obviously drunk."

"Tss. Really?"

I didn't reply.

I layed her down the huge bed, put her under the sheets and tucked her hair behind her back. I lifted her head and fixed her hair beneath it. I also removed her shoes and put them safely under the bed. I knew that Jeff was fuming with jealousy right now.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" I asked, miraculously in a relaxed tone.

He laughed, "Just don't sleep with her in the same mattress. She would want me."

We laughed in unison.

"Where would you sleep?" he asked.

I scratched my head, "Beside her."

Jeff shook his head, "She wouldn't want that."

The room was enough for three to four people. There was a huge bed, a couch, a television, a wooden chair that didn't really look comfortable and a coffee table. I thought quickly but,

"COUCH!" we both announced.

"We couldn't stay there together," I cautioned.

He just nodded.

"Coin toss."

And there it was settled.

I slipped a dime out of my pocket and placed it in my banana clip styled fingers. I smiled.

"Choose," I invited.

He smiled, "Roosevelt."

I tossed and told him, "Winner gets to sleep in the couch," the coin landed in my palm and before revealing it I added, "The other in the wooden chair."

I slowly opend my palms and there lied the absolute winner.

"Yes!" Jeff exclamed.

I groaned after my loss.

"Ok then," I said sitting on the chair trying to relax.

I closed my eyes and was glad that everything was over and I could sleep. I could finally forget about everything. I took a little glimpse of the little angel that was curled up in the comfy bed. Evious as I was, I knew she needed it more that we do. I could also see Jeff comfortable on his couch. That was what I needed. I looked at the clock in my phone and it said 10:48 PM. I sighed and think of the possibilities. My train of thoughts were interrupted.

"She's gorgeous, huh?"

The serious voice said.

I sat up straight, "Are you talking to me?"

"Just answer," he smiled.

I grinned too myself, "She's more than that."

I added, "I describe her as a goddess."

"I wouldn't want to go near her," Jeff said in a serious manner.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I wouldn't want to hurt women anymore. I need a break."

That struck me. I knew I needed one too but I didn't have the knowledge on it.Jeff Hardy is way different thatn me. It was a great thing that he didn't want to hurt anymore. We were both silent.

"I would honestly say that she is different. Way more different than Ashley," I broke the silence but he didn't reply.

He probably drifted off to sleep leaving such wise words. I smiled and put everything aside. I closed my eyes and went on dreaming.

A wise man chooses his words indeed.

* * *

_...9:30 am, Saturday..._

I opened my eyes because of the sunlight glistening on my face. The sun was shining brightly and I saw Maria still there, peacefully sleeping. Jeff too was still sleeping. I stretched my body and stared out the window for a while. I sighed and said to myself, "Another roller-coaster day for me."

I looked back to see both of them and yet, I was tempted to touch Maria even her hand would be enough. I slowly approached her and took a closer look. God! She looked spectacular. Her face was perfectly toned and was magnificently smooth. I smiled at her beauty. Gently, I touched her face and felt the warmth that was rolling down my spine.

"What a beautiful way to start my morning," I whispered.

What I feared came. Maria's foot moved and her eys opened slowly. I jerked my arm and feared for the worst. As soon as her eyes became free from the darkness, her eyes focused on me. I saw flames and there it was. Those angry eyes, and the worse part was, I was inches away from her.

She gasped, "You maniac!"

A slap made its way across my face and it stinged, real hard.

--

A/N: I think that this would be enough for this chapter. Once again, I need a **GHOSTWRITER**. Please! I am so busy right now. I want you to give me ideas because I am so not updated for any wrestling events. And read and review.

REVIEW LOTS AND LOTS! MAKE AS MANY AS YOU WANT. Confident booster is what I call it. :)

--and by the way, I used to call myself **cena-ria-434.** I kind of felt that the pen name is cheap. (no offense)

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
